Haunted
by I am a Catlover
Summary: When his yami goes to the afterlife, Ryou finds all of his hopes and dreams die with him. Desperately seeking for comfort, he tries to reach his yami trough his Ouija board. But what if it takes other things with it…?
1. The beginning

**Summary: **When his yami goes to the afterlife, Ryou finds all of his hopes and dreams die with him. Desperately seeking for comfort, he tries to reach his yami trough his Ouija board. But what if it takes other things with it…?

**A/N**: Catlover: Ooohhh… me writing a horror fic… even the thought of me writing it must scare you 8D! okay… never tried this before, so please bear with me if this sucks… I wonder if I can even scare myself! I'm always scared when it comes to stories like this! Hope you will like it…

DCatlover: Please enjoy the fic :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: **Okay… the warnings… first, this story might contain _very slight _shounen ai that could be considered as _close friendship_ and not love. Second, there will be talked about character death. And third, never EVER use an Ouija board just because you're curious. I never used one, but I'd rather not have other people use them. In fact, I would be scared shitless if I ever saw the thing move… So listen to me, never use one. And if you do, don't say I didn't warn you…!

**Note:** This fic is set after the Egyptian Arc, when yami Bakura and Atemu passed on to the afterlife. Idea's I've used are inspired by the movie "_White Noise_" (a really scary film, recommend!). This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"_Blah_" is memories.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_**-Haunted- **_

…**_prologue…_**

_**Tic… tock… tic… tock… tic…**_

The big wand clock that leaned against the wall ticked slowly as the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours…

A sigh passed through the quiet living room that was owned by the owner of the small apartment… Said owner, looked at the clock sadly as he saw that only little time had passed since the last time he looked at it…

One month…

It had been one month that he was alone. Alone in this apartment, alone in his thoughts… and alone in his body… It had been one month since his yami left him alone for the afterlife…

One month… but it seemed like an eternity to him… As soon as his yami left him, he felt like a large part of him was ripped out of his whole. As if someone stole a part of his soul… a part that he liked very much…

Ryou thought back at the first three days of his so-called 'freedom'. At first he thought that he was free to go, and do what he wanted to do… That his yami could never threat his friends anymore… that he could even make more friends if he wanted to do so…

But how wrong he was…

As the first week passed, Ryou already began to feel lonely. Not only because his he lived alone, but too because he felt lonely in his head and body. His thoughts were now his thoughts _alone_. And his body was now his body _alone_. Everything he owned was his alone… And he found out that he missed the feeling of sharing…

_**Tic… tock… tic… tock… tic…**_

Ryou sighed as he looked away from the clock again. It would be another fifteen minutes before he had to go to school, but even those fifteen minutes seemed like hours in the quiet apartment.

Deciding that he couldn't take the silence anymore, the young white haired teen stood up from his seat, and walked over to his door, his schoolbag already packed for the day. He didn't mind if he would be a little bit early today…

As he walked his way to school, he first stopped at Kame Game shop, the house of his friend Mouto Yuugi. Smiling wirily, he walked to the usual group that always waited patiently for him and Yuugi to arrive.

"Good morning Bakura" The cheery voice of Anzu greeted him as he walked closer to the group. Jounouchi looked at him worried as the pale boy came closer. "Morning Ryou" He paused as he checked the boy frowning. "Are you alright?"

Ever since their yami's had been gone, Jounouchi had been more protective towards him and Yuugi than he ever had. Every time when he got the feeling that something was wrong, he would ask how they were doing, and would stay as long with them as he could to keep them company. Honda and Anzu had been there for them too. Both of them making sure that he and Yuugi wouldn't feel lonely.

Ryou forced a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine Jounouchi-kun, thank you for asking"

Jounouchi seemed satisfied with this answer, his frown disappearing and grinning happily as he gave Ryou the thumbs up, then he turned around to talk to Honda and Anzu again.

All of them waited another few minutes, before they heard the front door of the Kame Game shop open slowly to reveal Yuugi.

Yuugi looked bad. Very bad to say at least. The short teen looked like he didn't catch very much sleep last night, and he was slightly paler than he used to be. His wide violet eyes were refusing to meet those of his friends, as he closed the door behind him softly.

Ryou frowned sadly as he looked at his short friend. Only he knew how Yuugi possibly felt. The short teen had a hard time too without his yami… maybe even more than he did… Ryou sighed. His yami was always there, but not always a nice company… but Atemu and Yuugi had been a team. Partners… real friends. And Ryou knew that Yuugi couldn't miss his friends for a long time…

"Good morning Yug'" Jounouchi said, doing the as he did to Ryou too. "How are you this morning?" Yet again he frowned as he looked at his other friend. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to school today?"

Yuugi tried to force a smile too, but he really wasn't having any luck. He was having a lot of trouble with what Ryou called the _'How-are-you-this-morning?-test'_. Ryou almost pitied his friend. Jounouchi could be so paranoid at times… he probably thought that Yuugi was going to kill himself one day!

Ryou smiled sadly at his friend. Yuugi had such a hard time with Atemu leaving. More than he did… He had been happy at first. Happy that he helped Atemu with the memories of his past… and that his yami could rest now in the afterlife…

…but now… Yuugi was probably feeling the same as he was… alone in mind, body and soul…

He looked back at Yuugi again, who was really looking nervous under Jounouchi's demanding questions. Deciding to help his friend out, Ryou changed the subject and talked about the Math's test they had to make today. That seemed to help, because Jounouchi immediately paled and squeaked "That test was _today?_!"

Honda laughed amused, and Anzu shook her head as they walked their way to school. Yuugi looked at him relieved as he muttered a "Thank you" under his breath.

And so the group walked to their school…

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_Scene change…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Ryou smiled satisfied when he came home again. He and the rest of the group had decided to eat some hamburgers after school (which made Yuugi a little bit happier), and after that go to the Kame Game shop to play some RPG games.

When Ryou was there, he already decided what he was going to do when he would come home. He would clean up his apartment, for it had been very messy since he always was away. Cleaning always made him relax a little bit, and for the silence he would just listen to the radio to ignore it.

Humming happily with the song that played on the radio, Ryou grabbed some of his cleaning stuff and began cleaning the kitchen cupboards idly. Rubbing some grime off kitchen counter, and doing the dishes of the last day.

When he was done with the small kitchen, Ryou worked his way to the living room. Dusting some of the furniture, and cleaning the glass table that stood in the living room.

"Yuck…!" Ryou sighed as he found a brown piece half eaten fruit that was probably left behind by Jounouchi since his last visit. The hungry teen had plundered his whole refrigerator and freezer that night…

After cleaning the living room too, Ryou grabbed the vacuum cleaner that he always held in the hall of his apartment. Now it was time for his bed room to be cleaned. His bed room wasn't the dirtiest room in the house, but it was definitely very dusty in there.

When he had sucked up most of the dust, Ryou began to vacuum-clean under his bed. It had probably been a long time since he had done this, because there were dust-bunnies everywhere… He was actually surprised when the vacuum cleaner bumped onto something hard.

Putting of the vacuum cleaner, the white haired teen crawled under his bed to look what it was. After grabbing a box from under his bed, Ryou looked what it was…

…only to recognize to contents of it…

"M-my Ouija board!" Ryou stuttered surprised as he let the wooden box fall down in shock.

Feeling goose bumps on his arms, Ryou tried to suppress a shiver as he looked at the wooden mahogany colored box.

The box looked quite simple and innocent, with big with letters saying "_Ouija board_". The box was just a normal box… so why did it scare the white haired teen so much…?

Remembering his last encounter with this wooden box, Ryou shuddered and kicked the thing quickly under his bed again, storming out of his bed room. When he was in the in the living room, sitting on a coach, he let himself catch his breath again.

Leaning back tiredly on the couch, Ryou thought back at the last time that he had seen his Ouija board…

Something he didn't want to remember actually…

…_To be continued…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

DCatlover: Wow… that sucked…

Catlover: (T.T) Yes I know… well… this was only the prologue… it will get scarier later, but right now it HAS a beginning.

DCatlover: So you already figured out the whole plot?

Catlover: Yep :3 (shows paper with plot) So if I don't get lazy this time, this story won't be having any writer-bocks! At least I hope so… :'(

DCatlover: Anyways, tell us what you thought about it by reviewing, and we'll see you the next update!

Catlover: Bye! (smiles)

Oh yeah, and if you're bored then check out my forums 8D but only if you're reeeaaallly bored!

REVIEW

It makes us happy… :'D

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	2. Old Memories

**Summary: **When his yami goes to the afterlife, Ryou finds all of his hopes and dreams die with him. Desperately seeking for comfort, he tries to reach his yami trough his Ouija board. But what if it takes other things with it…?

**A/N**: Catlover: Wow… I got more reviews than I expected… I guess some of you like and do creepy stuff… That's cool! ¦:D! Well… not much news for now, so just read on!

**Review Reply to anonymous:** _To Iris_: Thank you **n.n** Glad you like the story! I like tigers too! In fact, I like anything that has to do with cats! Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: **Okay… the warnings… first, this story **_might_** (might, not saying it's going to be there) contain _very slight _shounen ai that could be considered as _close friendship_ and not love. Second, there will be talked about character death. And third, never EVER use an Ouija board just because you're curious. I never used one, but I'd rather not have other people use them. In fact, I would be scared shitless if I ever saw the thing move… So listen to me, never use one. And if you do, don't say I didn't warn you…!

**Important Note:** This fic is set after the Egyptian Arc, when yami Bakura and Atemu passed on to the afterlife. Idea's I've used are inspired by the movie "_White Noise_" (a really scary film, recommend!). This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"_Blah_" is memories and/or flashbacks.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_**-Haunted- **_

…_**Old Memories…**_

_A young white haired boy looked at the dark skies expectantly as the dark clouds were moving over the big fields. Sighing as he knew that the clouds would take a long time to show the sun to him again, he looked at the cross-shaped stone in front of him. _

_**Bakura Amane**_

_**1990-1997**_

_**Rest in peace**_

_The boy sighed sadly again, as he looked away from the grave, up to the skies above him. Small tears that he had been holding for long now rolled down over his pale cheeks, looking at the dark gray clouds that moved above him._

"_Ryou…" The low soft voice behind him shook the boy –now named Ryou- out of his reverie, as the boy quickly, almost viciously wiped the remaining tears of his cheeks. _

_Turing around as he felt a familiar warm hand on his shoulder, Ryou immediately hugged his father and cried in his chest. "Oh daddy…why…?"_

_Mister Bakura smiled sadly as he picked the small boy of the ground. "Shhhh… don't cry my little Ryou… I will be there for you…"_

_The older man, whose long dark blue hair was tied up in a lose ponytail, carried his still crying son away from the pale marble cross. While Mister Bakura walked to the car that they had parked not so far away, Ryou's green eyes glanced over the mans shoulder to look at the marble grave for the last time…_

_After both father and son were seated in the car, the eight year old boy looked out of the window, glancing at the sky again. Looking hopefully… as if he was waiting for a sign…_

_Mister Bakura looked at his son. It had been four days since the death of his daughter, and every time that they went to the cemetery, Ryou would stand in front of his sisters grave and look at the sky… always with that same hopeful look on his face… The man sighed. The boy never gave an explanation for his odd behavior, but then again, he never questioned him about it either…_

_Deciding that now was the right time to ask; Mister Bakura stopped the car, and parked it in the field that was close to the cemetery. Looking at Ryou, he noticed that the boy had stopped crying again. "Ryou… may I ask you something…?" He paused, as he waited for Ryou to nod his head, or give him a sign to talk again. When he heard a soft "Yes daddy" he began talking again. "I want to know why you always look at the sky when we are at your sister's grave" _

_Ryou stared at his own hands that were neatly folded on his lap, not looking in his fathers eyes, appearing to be shy. "Well I…" He paused to look at his father. "…don't know…" The boy finished lamely…_

_That was a lie. And they both knew it…The elder sighed, as he curled his fingers into his long blue hair. A sign of annoyance. "That's not it… tell me please…" _

_Ryou sighed. He was terrible at lying, and he should have known that his father would not fall for it. "My book said that if the sun shines on someone's grave after they've died shortly, that that someone will go to heaven…" He murmured, suddenly feeling very embarrassed with himself. What if this was an dumb answer? _

"_Oh…" Mister Bakura frowned at his son's reply. He knew what book Ryou was talking about. It was his son's favorite book, and Ryou had read it about a million times. 'The great mysteries of the world' was the name of the book, and it was indeed full of the so-called '**mysteries**'. 'Why is the Bermuda triangle a triangle?' 'Do werewolves really exist?' 'Are ghosts real?' And other nonsense could be found in it. Almost every word that stood in it were all lies… _

_Mister Bakura frowned as he thought about how he had gotten that book. He had bought it for his son's birthday at the Occult shop. Mister Bakura had been surprised that at his young age, Ryou was so fascinated by Occult. And what surprised him more, was that the young boy desperately wanted a book from the creepy little shop. It had taken him ages to find a book a book to his likening, because all the other books talked about spirit summoning, self-sacrificing, rituals and other things he really didn't want his little Ryou to do… So this book was the most innocent of them all. And the good thing was, Ryou seemed satisfied with it. _

_Rubbing his temples, as the elder could feel a headache come up, Mister Bakura thought of a solution for this problem. It would take a while for the sun to come again, for it was autumn and it had rained for many days… _

_He sighed. If Ryou believed something than it would be hard to make him think otherwise, so the best he could do was just play the game with him…_

"_Well then…" The elder sighed. " How about we both go back tomorrow to see if the sun will shine on her grave…?" He asked faking a happy smile at the young boy._

_A small smiled formed the young boy's lips as he suddenly hooked his pinky with the one of his father's. "Pinky-swear?" He asked grinning slightly at his father's dumbfounded look._

_The elder smiled warmheartedly as he looked at their hooked fingers. "Pinky-swear" That was a promise… _

_Ryou grinned slightly as he threw his small arms around his father's neck. "Thank you daddy…!" Mister Bakura smiled as gave him one last kiss on his forehead, before he placed the young eight year old into his seat again._

_After starting the car again, the two of them left the field that was close to the cemetery. They would be visiting this place soon again…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_Time change…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_An eight year old Ryou stared out of the window, appearing to be bored out of his mind. It had been three months since the death of his sister… Three months without the sun shining on her grave…_

_The young boy sighed. Ryou began to think that the sun already shined on her grave as he didn't go to the cemetery every day. And of course, life goes on. Even in the Bakura residence. After a month or so, Ryou needed to go to school again, and Mister Bakura was needed at his work. And the only reason his father worked right now, was because he thought it would keep his thoughts away from of his daughter…_

_The young white haired boy frowned in irritation. He just had to know! He had to know that his sister was in heaven. He had tried to send letters to her, but they were never answered. If only she could give him a sign!_

"_Ryou! Are you coming downstairs? I made dinner for the both of us!" A cheery voice of a young teen called from down the stairs, shaking him completely out of his reverie. _

_Ryou sighed. "I'm coming Misua-chan!" The young boy yelled as he walked out of his room and into the hall._

_When he walked into the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by a young and kind of fatty teenage girl. Misua-chan had short blond hair that was always pulled up into two pigtails, and she had friendly green eyes. _

_She had been hired by his father for about two months ago, and always took good care of Ryou and the house. Doing the chores in the afternoon, making dinner for him in the evening, and always leaving at seven o'clock after she made sure that Ryou's father got home safely… She was here to do the work his mother usually did… because sadly enough his mother died four years ago…_

_Misua-chan smiled happily as she put their dinner on the table. "Here you go Ryou, chicken-breast with vegetables! It may not look very tasty, but you will be happy with me when you're all big, healthy and strong in the future!" She said smiling as Ryou grimaced at the plate that was full with vegetables. _

_After dinner, Ryou excused himself as he walked to his room again. After all, he still needed to think of a plan how to make sure his little sister; Amane-chan was in heaven._

_After thinking for a little while, Ryou looked into his 'The great mysteries of the world' book, and found out just what he needed…_

…_An Ouija board…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_Time change…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_Ryou smiled as he walked happily away from the little Occult shop. In his hands was a big box with silver wrapping around it…_

_He held an Ouija board in his hands… _

_Grinning happily at the silver wrapping around the box that covered his prize, Ryou practically skipped in happiness. The silver wrapping! It was such an ingenious plan of him! _

_Neither his father nor Misua-chan found his plan of trying to make contact with his little sister with an Ouija board, an very good idea. His father had even forbid him to buy it! But when Ryou quickly lied to his father that he needed to buy a present for one of his classmates, his father gave him enough money to buy his so-called '**present**'. And if he wasn't so happy right now, the young boy would probably felt bad for lying to his father…_

_When he had entered the small and cramped Occult shop, the old lady at the counter had looked odd at him for a while. It was, after all, strange to see a boy as young as he was in a shop like she owned. Never less, she gave him what he wanted, and had explained to him how the Ouija board worked. _

_Later… when it was night time, the young boy sat in his room. **Alone**…_

_Ryou had quickly set up the Ouija board, looking at the numbers and the alphabet that was on it. He had learned from the old lady that he had to use the Ouija board with one other person, for it was better to have someone with you. But still, Ryou believed that he could make it on his own just fine…_

_Ryou smiled nervously as he put the lights down low, and sat on his bed. The now set up Ouija board in front of him. He put on some candles, and grabbed a normal drinking glass to put it on the Ouija board…_

_When he felt that he was ready, Ryou put the Ouija board on his lap, and said. "I wish to speak with Bakura Amane. Is she here?"_

…_only silence met him…_

_Feeling his whole body tingle, the boy waited nervously for the glass on the Ouija board to move. He waited for five minuets, but it seemed like hours too him._

_After ten long minuets of total silence in the room, Ryou shivered as it suddenly got chilly in his bedroom… Shivering some more, he could feel the hairs on his neck begin to rise… _

_He felt as if someone was watching him…_

_The young boy's eyes widened as the drinking glass suddenly moved over to the word "YES" as if it had its own will. Ryou stared at the glass shocked, feeling his whole body stiffening. Choking on a scream, Ryou watched paralyzed with fear as the glass began to move again._

_**H-E-L-L-O** short pause **B-I-G** short pause **B-R-O-T-H-E-R** _

_Ryou screamed loudly as he slapped the glass away in pure fright. The glass immediately shattered as it came in contact with the ground. _

_**CHRASH!**_

"_RYOU! What is wrong up there?" His father's voice bellowed concerned from downstairs. Ryou's eyes widened as he heard his father walk up the stairs. Thinking fast, Ryou quickly put the Ouija board in the mahogany colored box were it belonged in, and kicked the box under his bed before his father came in._

"_Ryou…" The elder huffed from walking the stairs so quickly. "What is going on here…?"_

"…" _Ryou didn't reply. Instead, the young eight year old practically jumped into his fathers arms, sobbing loudly into his chest._

_The elder stroked his soft white hair comfortingly, cooing some soft words in to the young boy's ears… "Shhh… let it all out, my little Ryou… let it all out…"_

…

_Later the young boy would tell his father that he had a nightmare… And that he '**accidentally**' knocked over his glass when he was asleep… His father would believe him… _

_And even more later, he made himself a promise. That he would never do something with Occult again. He promised that to himself that day, when his father had aloud him to sleep next to him so that he wouldn't have another '**Nightmare**'. _

…

_But of course, promises are easily broken. And right now, till this very day, Ryou was still interested into Occult…_

_And he would always be…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

…_End Flashback …_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Ryou sighed as he thought back to that memory. Of course it had been a normal reaction for him to be scared of his Ouija board. He had only been eight at the last time that he had used it…! He was now seventeen, and he was sure now that it had not been real. No, it must have been a dream…

Yeah… a dream… that is what it was. Just his silly imagination…

Walking into his bedroom tiredly, Ryou crawled under the bed again and picked up the Ouija board he had just kicked away only minuets ago…

As if the box would attack him in his sleep, Ryou quickly threw the thing in to his closet, taking his night clothes out of the closet too.

After changing into his pajamas, the teen fell in a disturbed sleep…

…_To be continued…_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

DCatlover: Wow… that sucked _again_…!

Catlover: (shivers) Well I thought it was scary to write!

DCatlover: Yes dear, but to be honest with you, you're a sissy!

Catlover: (T.T) I know… well… tell us what you thought of it please! Reviews are always welcome **n.n**! and please tell us if we made a mistake! Bye! (smiles)

Oh yeah, and if you're bored then check out my forums 8D but only if you're reeeaaallly bored!

REVIEW

It makes us happy… :'D

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
